savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Reaction
Disney's reaction to #SaveWOY While there has been no official announcement from Disney executives regarding SaveWOY or the future of the show, Disney have responded to a few fans and have been seen lurking on SaveWOY websites. SaveWOY Tracker Map There is currently a tracking map integrated into the SaveWOY blog thanks to Mod Hater and there is also one on Peepsqueak's blog. These maps allow them to see who has been visiting their blogs and have actually caught Disney Worldwide Services lurking around a few times. March 2016 The first visit from Disney was to the SaveWOY Tumblr blog. This happened sometime in late March but it was not recorded. Mod Hater brought it up during a discussion between the SaveWOY Tumblr Mods. May 10th 2016 On May 10th Disney made a second visit, but this time to both SaveWOY and Peepsqueak's blogs. They were seen looking at Peepsqueak's milestone post about the petition hitting 17,000 supporters. This was when it was first realised that Disney were aware of the SaveWOY petition. http://peepsqueak.tumblr.com/post/144172066377/oh-this-is-verrryyyy-interesting-i-have-a-visitor May 10th visit. June 27th 2016 On June 27th 2016, the day the Wander Over Yonder finale premiered, Disney were seen lurking on Peepsqueak's blog just one hour before the finale was due to premiere. They were looking at the milestone post about the petition reaching 28,000 supporters. http://peepsqueak.tumblr.com/post/146574728827/disney-have-just-been-spotted-on-my-blog-reading June 27th visit. Then just less than an hour after the finale aired they returned to Peepsqueak's blog but this time they were redirected there from the SaveWOY Facebook page. This proved that Disney were looking at SaveWOY on other websites besides Tumblr. http://peepsqueak.tumblr.com/post/146579506032/and-disney-are-back-once-again-reading-my-petition June 27th's second visit. August 15th 2016 The next time Disney visited was on August 15th. This time they visited the SaveWOY blog but they actually got to the blog through a Google search. The map was unable to tell what keywords they used but it meant that Disney must have been searching for something like "SaveWOY" or "Wander Over Yonder". If so then this means that they could have also been looking at other SaveWOY websites but there is no way to know that for certain. http://peepsqueak.tumblr.com/post/148991716292/and-just-when-you-thought-things-were-getting August 15th visit. August 19th 2016 Disney made another visit to the SaveWOY Tumblr blog just four days later. Once again they got to the blog through another Google search. This is currently the most active Disney has been since the finale premiered back in June. http://peepsqueak.tumblr.com/post/149209313957/disney-visited-the-savewoy-blog-again-yesterday August 19th visit. January 23rd 2017 Disney made its first 2017 visit to a SaveWOY Tumblr blog on January 23rd. http://peepsqueak.tumblr.com/post/156393711302/peepsqueak-disney-checked-in-on-the-savewoy January 28th 2017 Disney made its second visit this year just a mere five days later. http://savewoy.tumblr.com/image/156493335923 January 30th 2017 Disney visited onewoydrawaday.tumblr.com on this date.http://savewoy.tumblr.com/post/156753931463/peepsqueak-two-more-visits-from-disney-to-the January 31st 2017 Disney visited woyseason3.tumblr.com one day later.http://savewoy.tumblr.com/post/156753931463/peepsqueak-two-more-visits-from-disney-to-the April 22nd 2017 Disney made yet another visit to Peepsqueak's Tumblr page. http://woyseason3.tumblr.com/post/159880194101/mp-knight-well-hello-there-disney-how-nice-of What does this mean? All of these visits prove that Disney is interested in the campaign since they are going to the lengths of searching for SaveWOY or WOY through Google, looking at the two most active SaveWOY blogs and Facebook page and have been looking at the petition milestones. They could also be keeping an eye on the petition itself too but there is no way to install a tracker on the petition so this cannot be confirmed. Marc Buhaj's Letter Response Alicia-Lvn has sent many SaveWOY letters to Disney but one day Disney's Vice President, Programming and General Manager of Disney XD - Marc Buhaj sent her a package full of Disney XD merchandise and a note in response. http://alicia-lvn.tumblr.com/post/146970210655/oh-my-goodness-so-today-my-sister-said-i Alicia's post about her gift "Dear Alicia, Thank you for the support of our series and the people making it. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy our new series going forward and wish you all the best. Kind regards - Marc" Marc Bujah's Note to Alicia.jpg|Marc Buhaj's note to Alicia|link=http://alicia-lvn.tumblr.com/post/146970210655/oh-my-goodness-so-today-my-sister-said-i Alicia's Disney XD Merchandise.jpg|Alicia's gift from Marc Buhaj|link=http://alicia-lvn.tumblr.com/post/146970210655/oh-my-goodness-so-today-my-sister-said-i Disney's Response to PantaroParatrooper's Letter Deviantartist PantaroParatrooper sent a SaveWOY letter to the senior vice president, Original Programming and general manager of Disney Television Animation - Eric Coleman about ideas for future Wander Over Yonder episodes. He received a letter in response from Brandon Zimmerman writing on behalf of Eric Coleman. http://savewoy.deviantart.com/journal/Bob-Iger-Letter-Response-627650623 Brandon Zimmerman's response "Dear Mr. Dalziel: I will acknowledge, with thanks, your recent letter to Bob Iger concerning your ideas for a third season of “Wander Over Yonder.” I have been asked to respond on Mr. Iger’s behalf. Unfortunately, what I must explain is that our company’s long-established policy does not allow even our most senior executives to accept for review or consideration any ideas, suggestions or creative materials not specifically solicited by us or our subsidiaries. Our intention is to avoid misunderstandings when projects are created internally which might be similar to submissions made to us from outside the company. Therefore, as required, I must return your letter, unread, and without retaining any copies. Although our reply must necessarily be one other than what you might have hoped for, we do appreciate your interest in writing to us. Very truly yours, Brandon Zimmerman Paralegal Specialist Enclosure" This response was due to Disney's policy of avoiding accidental plagiarism. Disney cannot legally read about ideas from outside sources. So if you do send a letter to Disney be sure to leave out any ideas for episodes unless talking about the hints the crew have been giving out on Tumblr but be sure to credit those ideas to the crew. References Category:Information